the_heroic_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriella
Awaken the Nuclear Dreamer Lucia Uccello was born and lives in Cannes, France. All her life she'd been a little.... eccentric. High energy, all over the place, more so than usual children. She managed to do all right in school, she took a liking to the sciences and put a lot of effort into them just to get by. Eventually she managed to test into university, much to the surprise of all of her acquaintances, where she could finally learn all she wanted to know, no matter how difficult it is for her... or her teachers. Lucia was awoken one morning by the loud cawing of a crow on her windowsill. Shooting up to see the sound of the horrible noise, she looks to the bird, only to find it is no ordinary crow, there are some strange features about it. Lucia notices it has three legs and eyes, and something red in its chest. The crow flies off, so Lucia just gets ready for her day as usual. As she is finishing up, she hears the cawing again from outside her door. Upon investigating, she finds the crow circling above her house. When the bird notices her, it flies off towards the forest behind her residence. Lucia felt a strange compulsion to follow the bird, for whatever reason. Dodging and ducking through the foliage, Lucia happens upon the bird standing in a clearing, emitting a brilliant radiance. She approached the bird, shielding her eyes from the intense light, and the crow allows her to come very close. Lucia crouches down to better inspect the crow, and finds the red item in it's chest is some kind of gemstone, some sort of ruby with a black core. She reaches out to touch the stone, and upon contact, the crow caws loudly and the entire area fills with a blinding light. Lucia gasps and finds herself quickly sitting up in her bed. Was the whole experience a dream? She thinks so, until she notices the same red gem she saw on the bird now lodged in her chest. Panicking, she reaches up to touch it, and upon touch, her room fills with light and heat, she sprouts long black wings, and strange markings appear on her wrists, hands, feet, and shins. Lucia races back to where she interacted with the crow, hoping to find some kind of answers. Upon arriving, all she finds is a large crater and a few fires. Frustrated, she strikes a nearby tree, and it shatters into splinters and cinders. Lucia laments her newfound powers, and clutches at the gem on her chest. Immediately, the markings disappear and her wings furl together and vanish. At least she has some token control over her power. She returns to her home to prepare for her day and hopefully have some time to see what she can do. Upon practicing further, Lucia found that she could manipulate matter at its most fundamental level. Further, she found she could alter the structure of atoms, causing intense chemical reactions and violent releases of energy. All of these high energy processes take a huge amount of energy to initiate, and Lucia found herself consuming immense amounts to sustain them. Her body would shoot up to dangerous temperature levels after using some of her more intense techniques, so high that flammable materials could combust near her. Full tubs of ice water would evaporate upon her entry. Extensive cold baths were her only method of cooling down, and those took a startling amount of water to be effective.